


Lightness

by fletchfeathers



Series: The Kids Are All Fucked Up (High School/College AU) [3]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: College AU, Other, platonic fluff, sign squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fletchfeathers/pseuds/fletchfeathers
Summary: Endymion Spring, if you don't let me come with I will die. I will perish. I will literally combust and I will be dead, Endy, and then what would you do?Probably perish as well,Endymion signs back.Not much point kicking about still without you.





	Lightness

**Author's Note:**

> (aka the one when i finally write something that's not REALLY SAD god)
> 
> ril belongs to the wonderful [ImproperDancer](http://archiveofourown.com/users/ImproperDancer)!

_You're getting piercings?!_

Ril stands up from Endymion's bunk so fast she almost launches all of Endymion's papers off of the bed with her, her gestures sharp and excited as she signs in her typical rapid pace. Endymion just smiles, leaning back against the wall his bed is pushed up against, and signing much more slowly and fluidly back to her.

_Yeah. I kind of liked the idea of getting my lip pierced. Why, do you think I shouldn't?_

Ril's bright eyes go huge for a moment, her flurrying hands making no sense even to Endymion as her whole body seems to vibrate with excitement, before she finally settles into gestures Endymion can actually make sense of.

 _DO IT,_ she signs, _and I want to come with, what the fuck, I want piercings too!_

_I mean, I was right about to ask if you wanted to come. I'm glad you -_

_Yes-Endy-if-you-don't-take-me-I-will-fucking-perish-do-you-understand -_

_Could you slow down just a little?_ Endymion signs, a little sheepishly. Ril looks flustered for a moment, but doesn't protest her friend's request. It's still Ril, so it's still considerably faster than Endymion or Scrimmy usually sign, but at least now Endymion can keep up.

_Endymion Spring, if you don't let me come with I will die. I will perish. I will literally combust and I will be dead, Endy, and then what would you do?_

_Probably perish as well,_ Endymion signs back. _Not much point kicking about still without you._

Ril's eyebrows furrow as she scowls behind her scarf, and Endymion smiles apologetically back at her.

 _Don't die, though_ , Endymion adds, almost as an afterthought. _Of course you can come. Do you really think I would want to do it without you?_

Ril's expression softens at that, though she still throws a half-hearted punch at Endymion's arm.

_Yeah, well, I guess you'll need someone to hold your hand, right?_

Endymion's smile widens, almost uncharacteristically mischievous.

_You would do that for me?_

He makes his best puppy-dog eyes at Ril, tilting his head ever so slightly, just to see if he can ease the last of the scowl off of her face – and it works like a charm. She rolls her eyes, but Endymion is no stranger to the flicker of fondness that flashes across them, and the accompanying warmth that floods his chest.

 _Only for you,_ she replies. _Literally only for you, though. Everyone else can get fucked._

Endymion laughs, and Ril sits back down beside him, cross-legged. Her legs still bounce with restless energy, and the late afternoon sun glances off of her white hair and the spikes on her leather jacket – the one Endymion recognises as belonging to their friend Scrimmy, the albino Tiefling that has taken quite the shine to Ril.

It's kind of impossible _not_ to take a shine to Ril, in Endymion's obviously unbiased opinion, with her relentless energy and the chaotic recklessness with which she approaches most everything in her path. She complements Endymion's more quiet and tentative nature perfectly, he thinks, and he likes to think that maybe the opposite is true as well.

And besides, he knows the feeling. There might have been a time, back in high school – not that he would dare admit it to anyone, _especially_ Ril – that he may have had a crush of his own on the Drow. Those particular feelings have long since subsided – it was a fleeting thing, a sweet but _intensely_ private indulgence for Endymion and Endymion alone – but even so, he thinks she'll always be his favourite person. No-one else can really compare, and even if they could, he doesn't think it would matter. No-one else makes him happy like Ril does, and that's all he cares about. 

 _This History stuff is so boring, Endy,_ Ril signs impatiently, picking up one of Endymion's highlighters and spinning it between her long fingers. _Who cares about dead people stuff when there are alive people who could be going with their best friend to get holes in their faces? Endy? Endy. Endy._

Endymion watches a little absently as she repeats the gesture she had come up with for his nickname, double-tapping the side of one hand on the inside of the little finger of the other to get his attention, until she ends up throwing the highlighter at his head instead.

"Ow," he says, hoping he managed to get the monotone, and Ril just grins up at him, pleased to finally have his undivided attention.

 _Let's go get pierced!_ she signs, pushing the papers away to shuffle closer to Endy. _Come on, you big lug, time to go -_  

 _Wait, wait,_ Endymion replies, _I have it booked for Saturday. I can't go right now._

_What day is it today?_

_Tuesday._

Ril throws her hands up in despair, and Endymion can't help but laugh as she struggles to stay angry.

 _Tell you what, though,_ he finally acquiesces, _you're right. This History stuff is boring. Why don't we go get coffee?_

Ril immediately perks up at that, nodding and springing to her feet, grabbing Endymion's jacket from the door and throwing it at him before he even has a chance to get up off the bed.

 _Come on, Endy, you're so slow,_ Ril signs, before tugging at the door that she always seems to forget is a push door, not a pull one. Endymion picks up his keycard and opens it for her, gesturing for her to go first.

 _Starbucks? I'll buy,_ he signs, and Ril beams up at Endymion, nodding again before darting off ahead of him. Ril smiles as the breeze tosses her messy white hair around her face, and Endymion, warm and content, follows her into the late afternoon.


End file.
